The Dark Side
by Crimson-Butterfly89
Summary: What if fate took a day off? Resident Evil 2 Leon ending with a twist... what happened if Ada didn't get shot on the catwalk, would Leon be able to escape with her, or is the future really set in stone? OneShot rated T:violence and language


[The Dark Side]

_A/N: rather long story here, just a one off originally intended for entry into the Another Order competition. Basically I failed to make the deadline but I wanted to post it anyway. Then my computer broke. But seeing as though I was re-typing it all up anyways, I thought id extend it a bit and add some more lovely detail, so needless to say its well over 5,000 words. Enjoy… all credit goes to capcom as usual and sorry for being so slow with my updates! Think of this as a 'more to come' early xmas pressie _

_Crimson xx_

* * *

Ada Wong stumbled down the catwalk heading west. She held her aching ribs with one bleeding arm and limped hastily towards the door at the opposite end that lead her to the service elevator and, the emergency escape route. She shifted her weight off of her injured ankle and dragged herself to certain freedom. However, she felt no joy at escaping the hell that was Raccoon City…at least not under current circumstances.

_We should be escaping together_

Normally, Ada carried herself with dignity and moved with grace and elegance, something in which she prided herself on doing even when under strain from injuries, sometimes injuries much worse than the ones she sustained tonight. At this moment however, she had neither the desire nor the capacity to do such a thing. She had made a promise to a man that she could not keep, and the guilt she had burdened upon herself for her betrayal was weighing her down, and probably would for the rest of her life.

_Get a grip Ada, you're a goddamn spy for heavens sake, murder and betrayal is all you know. And nothing or nobody has ever made you feel guilty about your job. So why start now? What the hell had made you change your ideals tonight of all nights?_

She knew the answer to that question, yet she daren't say it aloud. He had saved her life three times now, and what did she show in return? An empty bed. He would no doubt return to the security office where he told her to wait for him while he searched for a way out, so that they could escape together, and would find nothing there but an empty bed and a broken promise. Of course, Ada had always known that she couldn't leave with him, yet when she looked into his eyes and for the first time in her life saw that naivety, that innocence, and yet such utter belief in what he was about to do, she saw no reason to tell the truth. Instead she chose to spare him the agony of a face to face conflict.

_It's better this way, he can come to his own conclusion… he will either presume correctly in that I've left without him and escape with a bone to pick and a bruised ego, or he will assume that I ran into trouble – tried to find him and got hurt or lost on the way, maybe he'd even think I'm dead – and escape knowing he'd tried his best but failed to protect me._

Or would he? What if he decides to play the hero again, decides to go back and look for her thinking he could help, thinking it was his right, his _duty_ as an officer to protect her?

_Goddamn it Wonder Boy. What's with the American superhero routine? Can't a girl fend for herself nowadays?_

Of course not. Because he was a good person. He was a gentleman, and although he was extremely green and obviously scared to shit, he was a noble guy. And in his eyes, she obviously needed rescuing.

_That doesn't mean he cares for you though. He's just giving you the whole damsel-in-distress treatment to inflate his ego and help him sleep better when he goes to sleep tonight. So _stop_ trying to spare him grief and just _leave without him_ already._

She knew her head was working with her, trying to help her get out of there in one piece and zombie plague free, yet her conscience was clearly working against her. She uttered a sob as she stood in the huge underground chamber and held her forehead with one shaking hand.

"Oh come on Ada, snap out of it. You're being stupid. You've already failed your mission and who knows; maybe Wonder Boy has bitten the dust. If you stay you're just asking for a death sentence and before you know it you will be walking these same halls together as a pair of mutant zombie creatures. So unless a G-virus sample decides to drop from the sky, there's nothing left for you here."

From her place in the shadows Ada heard the sound of an automatic door opening, quickly followed by hurried footsteps. And there he was, running past her, the G-Virus poking seductively from his back pocket, wiggling free with every running step. He stopped practically in front of her, choosing whether to take the East or West path, oblivious to her presence in the shadows, seemingly oblivious to what he had sticking carelessly out of his back pocket. It was then Ada knew what she had to do. She had no reason to live, other than the next mission.

"Leon"

He stopped suddenly, skidding to a halt and spun round, the look of hope on his face almost crushing her. Nevertheless, she stood tall and confident, shoulders back, head high, and raised her gun.

"I've been waiting for you Leon"

She spoke in a monotone voice, void of any emotion, yet her hands shook with nerves and she had butterflies in her stomach. Leon looked at her dead in the eyes, the smile of relief on his face falling.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what this is about, so hand over the G-Virus"

Ada expected confusion to set in at this point, even hatred, but instead all she saw is his eyes was disappointment.

"I don't believe this… Annette was right… about everything"

Her heart felt heavy, like someone had replaced it with a ton of bricks. She tried to stay strong, to intimidate him; he had what she wanted and she was going to stop at nothing to get it. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to him again, couldn't look for another second into those sorrowful blue eyes.

"That's why I told you to leave but _you_ wouldn't listen!"

Her voice betrayed her, emotion seeping through. He walked towards her with determination, tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. He stopped just short of her; she raised her 9mm higher and tightened her grip, her sights trained on his chest – yet she found herself staring at the blood soaked bandages that covered his bullet wound; a bullet that should have ended her life and almost ended his. She remembered how relieved she felt that he was okay as he spotted her sniping at the giant crocodile, before he saved her life for a second time.

_Just give me the damn virus so I can leave and never have to look into your eyes and see that look of hurt. _

"Just hand it over – don't make me shoot you"

He answered straight away and with such confidence it made her lips quiver with frustration.

"You can't do that"

He didn't even bother to raise his weapon, didn't try to run or defend himself. He was trying to make a point, and he was proving himself right with each passing second she failed to attack.

_This is stupid, just SHOOT him_

Ada took small steps forward, her hands shaking; her teeth gritted as her eyes never left his. She was mere inches away from him now, the barrel of her 9mm pressed firmly into his chest. The conflict in her raged as she fought between her head and her heart.

_Do it, shoot him, just SHOOT, stop him staring at you like that…_

_No, I can't, he's right, I can't do it…_

_Do it now - if you fail Wesker will kill you both anyway…_

_He saved my life…_

_Just pull the trigger, take the virus and run, it's so easy…you can't escape with him you know that, so just SHOOT!_

"No"

She lowered her gun and let her bleeding arm hang by her side. Tears began to flow yet she refused to wipe them away. She let her gaze wander to the metal flooring, not daring to look at him and see hatred for her. She knew she had failed her mission, yet she didn't care because she had finally realised the truth, the reason why she couldn't pull the trigger, why she couldn't ditch him in the sewers, why he was the only person to make her feel 13 years old again. She loved him.

"Hey"

Leon raised a hand to her chin and gently tilted her face towards his. She saw no hatred there, no disappointment, only hope and innocent naivety.

"We can still leave this place together – I never break a promise"

She was so close to him that she could smell him, a strong scent of warm vanilla and fresh laundry that overpowered her despite him being bathed in sweat, blood and god knows what other gory mess. She closed her teary eyes and buried her face into his good shoulder. He encompassed her bodily contact with strong confident arms, pulling her closer than she dared to allow. He closed his eyes and lowered his face to hers, Ada unwillingly doing the same, reaching for him until she could feel his breath on her lips…

"The self destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All employees retreat to the emergency car on the bottom platform."

Leon was the first to break contact.

"What the hell?!"

_Oh shit_

Ada grabbed his hand and began to run towards the south platform as she realised what had just happened.

"Where are we going?"

"I know how to get us out of here, just follow me"

They reached the cargo elevator and Ada activated the emergency route with her master key. She rested her palms on the console as the lift began to move, emitting a sigh of relief. If the elevator wasn't working they would have to go all the way down to Birkins labs and use the cargo elevator in there. She spun round to find Leon gazing at her wide eyed.

"Ada, what's going on"

"Somebody has activated the self destruct system, these labs are going to blow; it was a safety measure so they could destroy any evidence of what went on here. The countdown will begin once the primary detonation is activated"

The wide eyed look of confusion was slowly replaced by a grim sadness.

"How long do we have?"

"Not long…"

* * *

_Come on, come on… son of a…_

Leon fumbled the key into the lock and after a few seconds of wiggling, turning and twisting, finally felt the lock click. He had just swung the rusty gate open with a loud squeak from its hinges when Ada joined him.

"Okay, tunnel gates are open, now we need to activate the power so we can access the train's controls"

They reached the bottom level only to find the emergency train that would act as their escape was powerless. And with the countdown imminent, Leon was relying solely on Ada to get it going before a hundred million dollars of secret underground laboratories came down on their heads.

They had no sooner taken two running steps through the gateway than a message they had been dreading stopped them in their tracks and the cold, monotone recording of a female voice informed them they have 5 minutes to live.

"Shit!"

Ada grabbed Leon by the hand and dragged him towards the huge concrete steps that lead to the other side of the platform; Leon taking them two at a time to keep up with her. They reached a terminal at the bottom of the steps fitted with two giant circular plugs, one red and the other blue.

"Help me carry these" Ada requested as she heaved at the industrial sized plugs. Together they raced towards the large metal door, Leon carrying the blue while Ada carried the attached red. They burst through the door, Ada leading him toward another terminal at the very back of the room. They inserted the plugs and she quickly got to work, tapping buttons and flicking various switches.

"There are 4 minutes until detonation"

"Hurry up Ada, we don't have much time"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! ... There!"

The room was immediately plunged into darkness, the only light cast coming from the large smelting pool in the far corner. It sat safely behind a set of railings, yet it bubbled and spat at them violently. Leon could practically feel the heat emitted off its orange surface – there was an audible lack of sound, the power had been cut.

"What happened?"

"The power has to re-route, the emergency backup power should kick in soon, till then we have to wait – the doors are automatically locked on a power shutdown"

"How long will that take?"

"I have no id"-

BOOM!!

A humongous fountain of orange liquid exploded out of the pool, sending a large human shaped object hurling over the rails and landing in a perfect crouch at the other side of the concrete floor. Leon had no idea what form the monstrous creature had taken, but he knew it terrified him to his very core.

The creature rose slowly from its crouch, raising its ugly head as it stared at him with those same soulless white eyes. He recognised the beast as the creature that had been stalking them since he arrived at the police station, what seemed like an eternity ago. The monster still had the same horrible grey-white skin, only with its massive green trench coat removed Leon could see the blue and purple veins throbbing violently atop its giant muscles. The monster he had dubbed as Mr. X stood tall now, flesh from its chest and abdomen burned away, curling its clawed arms upward in an animation of pure rage, its biceps and shoulders set aflame, adding to the image that Leon could not push from his mind as the creature let out a deafening, animalistic roar. Leon was standing mere feet away from a creature that had surely been sent from the depths of hell to kill him before the night was over, and it seemed even death could not stop it.

The monstrosity sprinted towards them both. Leon willed his legs to run, somewhere, anywhere. But they remained frozen to the spot as the creature neared. Fear had gripped him like he had never known in his entire life, creating the illusion that time had slowed to a crawl and all the sound from the room had been muted so he could hear the throbbing of his heart against his chest. In a mere second, the monster would reach him….

"LEON!"

It was Ada, she was running, and he was standing there staring at the creature. He broke free of his trance just in time to see a set of bone claws whip past his face as he dove to his right; the whoosh of parting air so loud in his ear that he knew it had missed him by millimetres.

Landing heavily on his right side, Leon skidded to a short stop and sprang to his feet, ignoring the forming bruise on his ribcage.

"Leon, I need a weapon!"

"I thought you had one?" Leon retorted while sprinting over to her. Mr. X was now turning in their direction and preparing for another attack.

_For a big guy he sure is fast!_

"It's empty, gimmie your handgun"

The statement made Leon smile for a brief second, though his mind was too preoccupied with watching the monster to realise why. The monster sprang from its stance, powering towards them both, forcing the two to split. The tyrant man hit the concrete wall, cracking the surface and spraying cement everywhere.

_Holy shit! That could have been me…_

"Catch!" He threw Ada the VP70, who caught it and immediately span and shot in one fluid motion. Leon unhooked the Remington and aimed for the same spot Ada had just hit. She managed to leave three holes in its back, Leon, just below the mark. Yet the tyrant simply turned toward them once more and began walking toward them.

"Jesus Christ did it even feel that?!"

"I don't know Leon, but we have to keep trying, aim for the head!"

The giant stalked slowly toward them as they fired round after round towards the creature's head, almost all of the shots hitting. Leon managed to exhaust a full 7 rounds before reloading, a good 5 or 6 hitting its mark. Still Mr. X carried on walking deliberately slowly to it's victims – those cold, emotionless eyes never leaving Leon for a second. Hell it didn't even blink when Ada landed a clean triple round burst to the thing's right eye. Black liquid simply oozed from the wounds for a brief second before healing.

The monstrosity was nearly upon them when they decided to split, Leon to the right and Ada to the left, both running and reloading as fast as they could. For Ada, it was a simple task – she ejected the empty 20 round clip and inserted a fresh one thrown to her the second they started running. Leon however had a pump action shotgun and no speed loader. He managed to manually thumb 4 of the 7 rounds he had left into the chamber when he hit the far wall.

"There are 3 minutes until detonation"

_Shit shit shit shit_

The creature took three running steps and before he knew it, Leon was pumping and firing, sidestepping as wide as he could to avoid the staggering blows. Just as the shotgun finally ran dry, the creature stopped in its tracks as Leon held his breath. The tyrant wobbled as it normally did after so many shots at close range, but showed no signs of falling. Leon saw an opening and took it, sprinting past the monsters left side – only to find himself being hurled backwards as a huge muscular arm came thundering across his abdomen, knocking him into the terminal Ada had used not moments ago. The creature they had dubbed Mr. X was now towering over him, raising one clawed hand as it prepared to finish its prey…

"Ada, help!"

BA-BA-BAM! BA-BA-BAM!

The tyrant turned towards the source of the shots and began stalking towards Ada, its giant muscular arm still raised. Ada continued shooting, buying Leon as much time as she could while he loaded the last of his shells into the Remington. The tyrant however, was now worryingly close to her – its giant arm throbbed as its chest cavity continued to burn away, the stench of burning flesh overpowering even at this distance, however the creature did not stop. Ada narrowly missed the potentially fatal strike of bone claw as she dive-rolled gracefully to the side. She sprinted to the middle of the floor, leaving the walking hulk trailing after her as it trained its sights on her yet again. She stopped where she now stood and spoke to Leon with conviction, keeping her eyes on the towering monster.

"Think you can keep him busy for a minute?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Get us out of here!"

"Go for it, but hurry! I don't have much ammo left!"

Mr. X took another running swipe at her, Ada anticipating the attack and ducking the bone claws with ease.

"Catch"

She threw the VP70 his way again, sprinting and climbing a large red scaffolding tower. She manoeuvred up the structure with speed that left Leon gazing after her in slight awe even as the assassinator tyrant readied itself for another attack; crouching into a runners starting position and springing off, its muscular legs making its speed and effort seem impossible to avoid.

Somehow though, Leon managed it, the swish of its claws actually grazing his uniform, sending strips of fabric to the floor. Leon fumbled his recovery and staggered clumsily to his feet; the creature wasting no such time. Within a second it was towering over him; Leon having no choice but to use the remaining shells in the Remington, shooting pumping and running, shooting pumping and running. Only once he had heard the dry click of the hammer did he truly start to panic. He had half a clip of handgun bullets in his pack, and he had counted 4, maybe 5 burst shots from Ada. Making almost a full 20 round clip… but he knew it was not enough.

A large object falling from the high scaffold caught his eye as he sprinted past it, the silver cylindrical object a gleam of hope in his peripheral vision. Ada had began to climb down the scaffold again as Leon span and shot at its burning chest, flames still erupting from its shoulders like some sort of conjured demon in a story book. He noticed the object Ada had dropped as he did so, and his heart fluttered with joy. A Rocket Launcher. The only problem was, how would he fend off the monster long enough to use it?

"Leon, it's after the G-Virus!"

Ada was now safely on the ground, shouting at him over the tannoy system; that robotic female voice that warned them they had two minutes to escape.

"What?"

Leon had completely forgotten about the little glass vial of purple liquid sticking out of his back pocket. Thinking about the destructive power of its contents, it seemed like a silly place to keep it.

"Throw it to me, I'll distract him."

He understood immediately and tossed the vial to her, aiming as carefully as he could. True to her word, the tyrant creature tiered off toward Ada, sprinting over to her in an instant. She ducked effortlessly and ran to the far wall just as Leon reached the weapon lying in the middle of the platform. It weighed a ton; he hoisted it over his uninjured shoulder with great effort, his aching muscles shaking with the exertion of strength.

He aimed in the creature's direction -his arms struggling to keep the unit steady. Mr. X had its back to him, closing in on Ada with that slow patient walk, almost like it expected you to walk right into its trap. Ada was stood against the far wall, not budging even as the tyrant closed in and trapped her in the corner.

"Leon, shoot it!"

"No, it'll kill you! You have to get out of the way!"

"I can't, just shoot it don't worry about me!""

She hesitated. The tyrant raised one clawed hand and prepared to attack, and Ada decided to make a run for it. She ducked and rolled, just about squeezing past the freak of nature. However she didn't get far. The tyrant made a sudden grab for her as she steadied herself and prepared to run. He held her by the throat, and raised her a clean 5 feet above the ground. Ada struggled to get free, kicking her legs and lashing out with every one of her spare limbs. But she had no weapon, and Leon knew he had to shoot the creature or watch her suffer at its mercy.

"Shoot it… I'm already dead…you have to… escape"

She chocked out her words with a defiant volume. She was determined to sacrifice herself for him. But Leon could not pull the trigger. Sweat trickled down his brow and his hands shook so badly he thought he would drop the launcher. He had to shoot; he knew this was the only option if he wanted to escape. Yet he only watched helplessly as the monster flexed one clawed hand, ready to deliver the fatal blow.

"LEEOONNNNN"

His heart hammered so wildly in his chest he thought it would break through his ribcage. He could do nothing but watch with wild, unbelieving eyes as the creature they had dubbed Mr. X took the life of a woman that meant everything to him. The blow was over quickly, but seemed to take a lifetime. Blood trickled generously from her abdomen as the hellish monster ripped its dripping red bone claw from her. Leon could barely think to breathe, let alone react. In the recesses of his mind he heard himself scream her name, though he had no recollection of doing so.

_That's it, I'm done for_… _these are my last moments, I have no hope, no hope at all…_

The hideous beast tossed her limp body behind him like a rag doll, disregarding her entirely as he turned his head slowly to his direction. For the briefest of seconds, it actually looked straight into his eyes from across the room, baring into his very soul with its own dead eyes. Though the creature was void of any emotion, it sparked something deep inside of Leon that was not fear or sorrow.

Leon gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers tight on the launcher, allowing pure hatred to fill his heart. He did not take his eyes from the hideous failure of an experiment as it lowered itself once more into that same sprinters stance. It prepared to lift itself from the ground and approach him with the inhuman speed that was given to it by its creator. Leon knew it wanted him next, but if it meant using every last breath in his body he would not let this abomination do to him what it did to Ada. If he had to use every ounce of strength in his body, he would escape this hellish nightmare. It was what Ada wanted…

Without any further thought, Leon squeezed the trigger as hard as he could, blasting the rocket from its home. He watched with wide eyes as the rocket found its target, and had to shield his eyes from the explosion that ensued. The announcement that there was only one minute to reach minimum safe distance was lost with the eruption of noise and light - charred limbs scattered as the small cloud of destruction settled and the battle was won.

_Game over…_

In perfect time, the powerful lights flickered on overhead and the mechanical whirr of machinery was heard. The thrum of electricity came from the train car across the railings, and Leon prayed there was still time to reach it.

Ada's body lay across from him, shallow breaths still animating her shaking body. She was still alive.

"Ada, I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Hero, you did great, just get out of here, there's no time"

Her breaths were short and rapid. It was obvious she was struggling to maintain consciousness. There was no way she could walk in her state. He had to get her on the train.

"Not without you. I never break a promise."

He lifted her with a new found strength, the dead weight on his injured shoulder succumbing to the fresh adrenaline pumping freely though his system. He barged through the door and jogged up the concrete stairs, reaching the other side of the platform with 30 seconds to go.

_This is it; we're getting out of here, at last…._

They reached the gate with time to spare, only to find a crowd of the walking dead blocking the entrance to the train.

_Shit, you've GOTTA be kidding me?!_

Neither of them had any weapons, and Leon had used the last of his 9mm on the newly deceased creation of Umbrella. There was no way Ada was in any shape to get past them, and Leon would never be agile enough to fend them off long enough to get both of them through safely. There was nothing he could do but stand there, cradling the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his arms as the countdown passed 25 seconds.

"What are you…doing? Just…leave me and go"

Leon contemplated the sacrifice she was offering to make yet again, but exactly as before, he had no other choice but to tell her the truth.

"No, we escape together, or we die together. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you"

The dispersed crowd of infected turned in their direction at the sound of his strong definitive voice. Slowly, they began to shuffle toward them, moaning with delight at the appearance of their next meal. For a few sordid moments, Leon contemplated which would be the easier death, letting the zombie creatures devour them or being buried under miles of concrete and steel before the imminent explosion obliterated them.

"Leon…"

"It's okay Ada, I'm here"

"Thank you, Leon. For everything"

He gazed into her eyes at that moment, not even hearing the countdown pass 15 seconds, not caring that the infected had now gathered together near the cargo elevator and were closing in on them. He looked deep into her eyes, still sparkling with pride and beauty. She stared back at him with a clear contentment, not at the fact she was going to die, but at the fact he would be there with her when it happened. Leon saw true gratitude in her eyes, and knew he had made the right decision to stay with her; for he had never knew anything as sure as he knew he was in love with the most beautiful person he would ever know.

As soon as the thought entered his head, he allowed himself one moment of passion and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back with weak and tired lips, but she used every last ounce of strength to do so. It was passion neither of them had felt in their entire lives, and even as the zombie creatures gathered so closely around them the stench of rotten flesh washed over them, they never stopped until they heard the gunfire.

BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BAM!

Both of them opened their eyes to the sight of Claire Redfield holding a submachine gun in both hands, the barrel still smoking. She stood triumphantly over the handful of zombie creatures now lying in a neat pile at her feet. A small girl in a pink vest cowered behind Claire, clinging to her denim shorts with wide eyes. Claire was panting heavily, a sheen of sweat covering her face.

"Come on, hurry!"

Claire led the way, bounding onto the train, holding the automatic door for Leon as he carried Ada through. The little girl – Sherry, Claire had said her name was – peered at Ada from the corner as Leon lay her down on the trolley on the far wall.

"I'll get us moving!"

Claire sprinted off toward the control room, and within the last 3 seconds of the countdown, The train began to pick up speed.

"3…2…1….Detonation sequence activated"

The rumble of explosions far above them rolled down into the tunnel walls, the vibrations shaking the main car as the detonations reached their level. Leon had no idea if they had yet made safe distance, but it would be close.

"Hang on to something!"

With that Leon braced himself against the trolley, shielding Ada from most of the blast. Sherry was crouched in the corner, and Claire was hidden behind the control room door. The train was now jolting heavily along the track at full speed, a wave of heat approaching from the back of the car. Leon held onto Ada even tighter as the explosion approached. One large jostle shook the entire train, and for one horrific moment, Leon pictured the entire thing coming off the tracks and crashing into the tunnel wall. Luckily, the vehicle kept on rolling; rounding a soft bend in the tunnel as the fireball visibly shrank from the sides of the windows and the tunnel faded to black once more.

Claire was the first to speak. She emerged from the control room with a large smile of relief on her face.

"Now _that_ was a close call… Is everyone okay?"

Sherry ran up to her and hugged her, gripping her tightly almost to check if she was actually there.

Ada smiled up at Leon with tired eyes. He decided she had had enough drama for one day and let her close her eyes.

"Just rest, I'll go find something to patch you up till we can get you to a hospital" He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked over to Claire.

Ada said nothing, mainly through exhaustion, but also because she was happy to just close her eyes and smile. They had finally made it…

"Claire, keep an eye on Ada for me, I'm gonna look in the rear car for some supplies. She's bleeding a lot, but if I can get some packing and gauze on there it should stop for a little while."

"Okay, try and find some morphine or something, there must be an emergency medical kit on board somewhere"

With a simple nod, he hurried toward the back of the train. Claire's eyes followed him with a kind smile as she mentally wished for his sake, his friend would pull through.

* * *

"Warning, Bio hazardous outbreak imminent. The emergency system has been activated. This train will detonate, repeat, this train will detonate"

Ada opened her eyes. The woman, Claire, was banging on the door to the connecting car and the little girl in the pink vest was cowering behind her.

"I don't know! The door won't open!"

Leon was nowhere to be seen.

_Shit_

With great effort, Ada made an attempt to stand up, cradling her abdomen as she did so. Her dress was sticky with blood and her hands were coated in red.

_I'm really not in the mood for this right now_

The 'Claire' girl was now backing away from the door. She told the little girl to hide, keeping her eyes pinned to the locked door. Small dents were now appearing in the thin metal, and the little girl screamed.

"You should stand back, this thing could… Sherry where are you going?"

"I can stop this train, hold on!"

The blonde girl shouted as she crawled through a small ventilation grill, presumably leading to the control room. Ada had made her way to the front of the car with the brunette girl. Ada had no idea what the thing was as it burst through the door and oozed into the car, but she recognized the eyeball on each shoulder immediately.

_Birkin._

"Stay here, I've got a plan. Just stay back as long as you can"

With that, the young woman disappeared underneath the carriage through a small crawl space on the walkway.

_Where the hell is she going?_

Ada stood alone in the compartment, standing helplessly as the blob like creature filled the entire space. Within a second or two, the train gave a huge jolt and Ada almost lost her balance, falling heavily against a small window to her left. Glass shattered and cut her shoulder slightly as all the lights on the train went out at once. The only light she could see was the emergency lighting that lined the tunnel, and the dim glow of daylight breaking from the end of the tunnel. The train had now stopped, presumably from the little girl finding the emergency brake. The creature was now at the base of the stairs, and still crawling slowly toward her.

_Sorry big guy, I have a hero to save_

Ada climbed out of the broken window, landing heavily and rather painfully on her heels. She fell backwards onto the track with a grunt, gritting her teeth with the pain in her abdomen. She began efforts to stand up – she knew the train would detonate soon and her along with it if she didn't move. Yet she found she could not move, let alone stand up. Her vision began swimming with black and her head pounded. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a figure dressed in black military gear bending over her and red mechanical eyes. She felt herself being carried, the mysterious man's heavy breathing through a mouthpiece her only clue to their identity. In the distant recesses of her mind, she heard the explosion from the train and with it, the lingering screams of a rookie cop, calling her name.

She knew no more about the man in the gas mask that saved her life, or about how she wound up escaping from the tunnels of the Umbrella secret labs in Raccoon City. What she did know, is that they saved her life for one reason and one reason only. Ada Wong had learned a valuable lesson that night – that no matter how much she tried to escape her fate, no matter how much she believed she could run from him, he would always find her. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she had been bandaged, heavily drugged and given a weapon. The second thing was that the G-Virus that Leon had thrown to her was gone. It was on that night that she realised, that as long as she served her purpose, she would be kept alive – and that for as long as he was alive, she could never thank the rookie cop who had not only saved her life, but gave her reason to live.

He was the ever shining light to her dark side.


End file.
